


Against the Wall (Day 9)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [9]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Against the Wall - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Like Honestly it was just dark hours, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Eiji has a run in with Arthur.
Relationships: Frederick Arthur/Okumura Eiji
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Kudos: 42





	Against the Wall (Day 9)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intentionally plan this at first, but The Last Waltz came on and dark mood was activated.

“Ah~” 

“You say you don't want this, but your body is acting otherwise.” 

“Arthur.. Please...A-Aaahhh~” Eiji shuddered as Arthur’s hands roamed roughly over his body. He tried to escape, but he was trapped between the wall and the blonde. Eiji had been out getting some groceries when he was pulled violently into an alleyway. That's how he found himself here with Arthur. 

Arthur suddenly grabbed his hair and turned him around roughly. Eiji yelped as his body collided with the brick wall. Arthur put his blade up to the Japanese boy's back. 

“You resist, and there will be more than one consequence.” He tore the fabric of his shirt and jacket. Next he went for his jeans. Then finally, his underwear. 

“Arthur! Please stop this!” Eiji begged. 

“Such a pretty body. I'm surprised Ash hasn't gotten a piece of this yet. I can already imagine the look on his face when he finds out I stole the first bite of his cake.” He shoved his fingers into Eiji’s mouth, making him suck on them. When he pulled them out, he shoved two into Eiji’s tight heat. Eiji made a started yell at the sudden intrusion. 

“Damn, this cake is fresh!” Arthur laughed darkly as he started to open Eiji up. 

“Stop! It hurts! No more!” Arthur pulled his fingers back, and Eiji thought maybe he had stopped, until he was suddenly penetrated by Arthur’s length. He screamed loudly, and made his throat raw as Arthur started to pound into him violently. Eiji found himself slipping into Japanese, yelling things like “Stop,” and “It hurts.” 

“I like hearing you scream in your native language. I'll make you into a little Japanese slut!” 

“いいえ!” he screamed. “助けてくれアッシュ! 助けて!”

**Author's Note:**

> いいえ! - No!  
> 助けてくれアッシュ! 助けて! - Help me, Ash! Help me!
> 
> I used a translator, so not sure if the translations are accurate.


End file.
